Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets
Winne the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets is an upcoming Pooh's Adventures film made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a multiple feature with Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets: Norman Television, Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets: Weenie, and Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets 2 in the near future. Plot A terrier named Max luxuriously lives with his owner Katie in Manhattan, hanging out with tabby cat Chloe, pug Mel, dachshund Buddy, and budgerigar Sweet Pea. One day, Katie adopts Duke, a large and shaggy dog from the pound, leaving Max jealous because of her larger focus on Duke. Enraged by Max's attitude towards him, Duke tricks Max into travelling far into the city, and they are attacked by a feral cat gang in an alley, led by Sphynx cat Ozone. The cats remove Max and Duke's collars and the dogs are caught by Animal Control. Duke fears that he will be put down if he goes back to the pound. They are rescued by a rabbit named Snowball, the leader of "The Flushed Pets", a cult who hates humans because its members were abandoned and mistreated by them. After Max and Duke pretend to despise humans as much as they do, the Flushed Pets invite them to join. To prove their loyalty, they must agree to be bitten by a one-fanged viper, but they accidentally kill it. Snowball learns from the cats from the alley that Max and Duke are domesticated, and the duo inadvertently escapes to Brooklyn during the ensuing confusion. Snowball vows to kill them and sets off. Gidget, a white Pomeranian who has a crush on Max, discovers that Max is missing and recruits a vicious red-tailed hawk, Tiberius, to locate him. After looking over the city for Max, Tiberius returns to Gidget with Ozone, who directs Gidget and Tiberius to the sewers after being forced to by Gidget. Gidget and Tiberius then recruit Mel, Buddy, Chloe, guinea pig Norman, and Sweet Pea as they trek across Manhattan in search of Max and Duke, led by the elderly, paralyzed basset hound Pops. The group encounters Snowball, who vows to kill them, too. Most of the rescue group escapes but Norman is captured. Max and Duke begin to get along with each other. They raid a sausage factory after getting hungry. Duke tells Max about his elderly previous owner Fred. He adopted Duke as a puppy and raised him adoringly in Brooklyn, but Duke got lost chasing a butterfly one day and was taken by Animal Control, but Fred never came looking for him. Although Duke isn't sure if Fred will reconcile with him, Max convinces him that Fred will and convinces Duke to find him. They arrive at his house, but learn from a resident cat named Reginald that Fred has died. Resentful and angst-ridden, Duke accuses Max of attempting to get rid of him and barks at the new homeowners who call Animal Control. Max is caught again but is then saved by Duke, who gets caught in return. While plotting to rescue Duke as he follows the Animal Control van, Max is attacked by Snowball and his comrades. However, Snowball's gang are captured, and Snowball decides to ally with Max to rescue them. They drive and crash a city bus into the van on the Brooklyn Bridge, stopping traffic. The Flushed Pets appear and, unaware of Max and Snowball's alliance, corner Max, but Gidget and her team save him. The van rolls away; the captured Flushed Pets escape, but the van dives in the East River with Max and Duke inside. Max tries to retrieve the keys, but they float away. Snowball jumps off the bridge and brings Max the spare keys. Max rescues Duke and they make it out before the van sinks. The entire group return to the apartment by taxi. Max expresses his appreciation and infatuation toward Gidget, who returns with affection. Snowball and the Flushed Pets then come up with a new plan to annihilate all humans, but Snowball is then adopted by a little girl. At first, Snowball resists, but gives in to her sweetness and lets himself be adopted. The remaining Flushed Pets return to the sewers. The other pets return and embrace their owners, and Max and Duke finally reunite with Katie, sparking a true friendship. Trivia *Daniel's Pooh's Adventures team, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, SpongeBob and his friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Bloom and her friends, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike and Sulley, Ariel and her family, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, the Toy Story gang, the Oliver & Company gang, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Ariel and her family, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Timmy Turner and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Woody Woodpecker, the Peanuts gang, Batty Koda, The DigiDestined, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Magic School Bus gang, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, Woog, Lady and the Tramp and their family (including Scamp and Angel), The Seven Dwarfs, Dylan (Shadow101815), and The Latest Buzz gang will guest star in this film. *''The Land Before Time'', We're Back! A Dinosaur Story, and The Secret Life of Pets were made by Universal Pictures, which is a current owner of DreamWorks Animation (the studio that made the Madagascar franchise). *''Oliver & Company'', Madagascar, We're Back! A Dinosaur Story, and The Secret Life of Pets took place in New York City. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets: Norman Television, Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets: Weenie, and Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets 2. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Category:Films set in New York Category:Shadow101815